Problemas de una Soñadora - (Lapiven)
by Elvats
Summary: Desde niña, Lapis tiene un problema serio que no le ha ayudado de mucho en su vida. Generalmente tiende a confundir los sueños con la realidad y la realidad con los sueños, tiene muchos problemas a causa de esto y no parece que vaya a solucionarse dentro de poco. Todo esto se complica más, cuando conoce a Steven. Un chico menor y peculiar.
1. ¿Cómo saber?

Interés, es lo que Lapis Lazuli sentía por la llegada de sus nuevos vecinos. Ponía su ojo en el mirador de la puerta, esperando ver llegar a aquellos tipos y llevaba rato observando.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sus nuevos vecinos sean unos de esos excéntricos de hoy en día, antisociales que odian a la gente y a toda la sociedad. También podrían ser una familia con problemas maritales. Oh quizás artistas, gente creativa y propia de todo el adjetivo de "peculiar" y hasta de lo "exótico".

Un padre pintor con gran sentido de lo que es considerado arte, una madre fotógrafa con una amplia visión del mundo, un joven aspirante hacer escritor con pensamientos fugaces de filosofía y expresionismo, una adolescente compositora de hermosas melodías capaces de hacerte sentir que flotes y cierres los ojos, y un niño o niña al final, mezclado de todo lo anterior. Amante de todo y un ser con una creatividad deslumbrante.

—¡Lapis, no te quedes mucho tiempo ahí! ¡Mejor ven acá y ayúdame a limpiar!

La joven volteo algo enfadada al llamado de su padre. Frunció el ceño y se alejó de la puerta para dirigirse a la sala. Se veía media dormida aún, no llevaba mucho tiempo de despertarse y por su aspecto, parecía que no había dormido del todo bien.

Una vez estuviera en sala y comenzará a agarrar los cartones de la pizza de ayer, los platos con "no sé qué" que están desde hace "no sé cuando" y esas latas de refrescos y té, que pronto, si se juntaran, formarían pequeños montículos de pura basura, no dejo de pensar en todo momento, que probablemente igual no se encontraba del todo ahí, ahí.

Se paró abruptamente cuando lo consideró todavía más. Rápidamente miro su alrededor y al mirar todo "común", decidió continuar, aunque. En el momento que miro todo "común", y todo en orden. Comenzó a pensar qué tal vez, era una de esas veces que todo se ve normal, pero al final de cuentas no es la realidad.

Se acomplejo un poco, no mucho a decir verdad. Miro a las esquinas, a los muebles y a esa alfombra amarilla circular que se había descolorado ya un poco por el pasar de los años. No podía recordar si todo eso estaba así desde siempre. Entonces volvió a cuestionarse.

¿Qué le aseguraba que realmente estaba ahí, ahi?

—Jesus... —murmuró un tanto preocupada.

Podría gritarle a su padre para que le dijiera. Pero no, no lo haría. El se molestaría de nuevo si la ve gritando como la última vez, y todo para que no fuera nada de nada.

"Vamos Lapis. Piensa... ¿ ...Como saber si no estoy realmente despierta en este momento? ¿Como saber si no me encuentro roncando en este momento... ?" Se preguntó y antes de que se diera cuenta, comenzó a analizar su pequeña condición.

Esa condición, oh más bien maldicion, que la lleva acosando hasta este momento de su vida.

Confundir los sueños con la realidad.

Puede sonar un tanto simple e insignificante, pero no lo es. Era muy molesto para ella y para todos los de su alrededor.

Una vez de niña, termino por lanzarle huevos a la casa de su vecino al creer que el había insultado a su padre porque lo habían abandonado y también que se había metido a su casa a robarse todo el cereal y las galletas. Fue gracioso cuando todo se explicó, pero se hizo irritante cuando Lapis volvió a soñar que la familia del vecino habían hecho maldades y conspiraban en contra de su familia provocando más vandalismo hecho por la pequeña Lazuli a sus vecinos.

La pequeña Lazuli llegó al límite cuando quemo el basurero de la familia Olivine, ocasionando que el jardín y varios árboles se incendiaran a consecuencia de que el fuego se propagará. Además que la pequeña Peridot Olivine, era frecuentemente hostigada por Lapis.

Su padre termino mudándose con ella lejos de aquel vecindario al poco tiempo de que ya todos habían sido afectados de algún modo por su hija.

En la escuela tampoco le fue del todo bien y sus sentimientos infligían mucho acerca de los sueños que más tarde confundiría con la realidad misma.

Si estaba enojada con alguien o con algo, en sus sueños veía situaciones con las cuales aumentaba su odio y terminaba por alejarse de personas o lugares. Pasaba lo mismo con el miedo, con la tristeza y con cualquier otro sentimiento intenso que sintiera en ese momento. Y vaya que ella es muy intensa.

Estos problemas y más, la hicieron recluirse en su casa y su padre considerando todo eso y incluyendo que a Lapis le daba por dormirse repentinamente en los lugares más inesperados. Optó por darle una educación en casa y así termino excluida ciertamente, de toda la interacción humana posible.

Claro, el señor Lazuli también la llevo a muchos doctores y especialistas. A psicólogos no, el era muy precavido y paranoico acerca de ellos y los llamaba loqueros. Ya que consideraba, que solo los locos van con esos "tipejos", según sus palabras.

Su adolescencia fue menos problemática y su pobre padre pudo despreocuparse un poco al ver que Lapis parecía dominar un poco más todo. Además había comenzado a entretenerse, pasando sus días leyendo, mirando películas y haciendo su propio arte. Resultó ser muy creativa.

Obviamente siguió teniendo incidentes y eran inevitables, pero cada vez lo dominaba aún mejor.

Tenía una pequeña solución para saber si no estaba dormida y era simplemente observar su ambiente. Aveces su cerebro era muy realista, por lo que todo lucia tan normal como siempre, pero no había mucho de qué preocuparse, solo quedaba checar otro punto importantísimo, el cual era, sus recuerdos.

Ningún sueño tiene un principio, solo uno se duerme y aparece en medio de una situación. Cómo está historia por ejemplo —guiño— Por lo que lo más coherente sería recordar el principio, por donde comenzó su día.

"Eso.. " se dijo así misma sonriendo la joven de cabellera azul, y comenzó a recordar. "Claro, hoy me desperté en el sillón" Lapis miro al sillón verde de su sala. "Fuí al baño, luego desayune con mi padre y después... ¿Mierda, que hice después?" puso su mano en su barbilla y se quedó pensando. "Espera... ¿Eso fue de ayer o de hoy... ? ¿...Oh de antier tal vez?".

Su mente es un lío, cabe decir.

No estaba dormida, nadie tiene tanto control en los sueños. Bueno si se puede tener control en los sueños, pero al ver aquel "control" por así decirse, uno se daría cuenta fácilmente que es un sueño.

Lapis seguía quieta y pensativa, hasta que en un momento dado, se escucharon un par de toques en su puerta. Ella volteo rápidamente a la entrada y se acercó con cuidado. Llego y checo el mirador aquel, para checar de quién se trataba. Simpre miraba antes de abrir, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Había tenido en el pasado visitas en sus sueños nada favorables, y está soñadora de pelo azul, seguía pensando que había una probabilidad de qué tal vez seguía dormida.

Al checar de quién se trataba y asegurarse de que fuera un humano "normal". Se alejó rápidamente del mirador y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un chico de cabellera rizada, gran sonrisa y una expresión un tanto tímida, pero a la vez algo que ella cateogoraria como dulce.

—Hola... Mi nombre es Steven y yo...

Un portazo se escucho.

Lapis había cerrado la puerta con brutalidad y interrumpiendo al jovencito aquel, y ella poniendo espalda contra la pared, un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y su expresión cambiaba a una confundida y nerviosa.

" ...Qué niño más extraño... " pensó ella, solo para que, al pasar unos cuantos segundos, mirara de nuevo al mirador de la puerta y viera que decía que se llamaba Steven, seguía donde mismo, solo que completamente confundido y algo aturdido por lo sucedido.

Lapis no es muy buena cuando se trata de interactuar con otras personas.


	2. ¿Cómo descubrir?

Lapis estaba sentada, espalda contra la puerta y seguía un tanto nerviosa. Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que había dado aquel portazo en la cara del jovencito de cabellera rizada, y seguía todavía confundida.

¿Acaso eso era un sueño? No lo era, pero claro, ella seguía paranoica. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había hablado con alguien, y no recordaba cómo era hablar con alguien.

Seguía algo nerviosa y se daba ideas de cómo debería de ser una conversación normal, como se inicia una y se desarrolla. Ya sabía cómo hacerlo ciertamente, desde palabras monótonas como "Está lindo el clima ¿no?", "Vives por aquí", "Hey ¿Qué pasa?", "¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí bastardo?", "Tengo hambre, ¿y tu?".

Tal vez había visto muchas películas, pero tampoco era tan complicado a decir verdad. Ya había iniciado conversaciones y sin siquiera saberlo, es algo natural y no necesariamente se necesitan instrucciones para eso, es simple naturaleza humana.

Dejando eso, igual aquello no era lo que a Lapis lo tenía nerviosa, no, no podía ser el como generar comunicación básica, pero en ese caso, ¿que era lo que la tenía así? Probablemente sea el hecho de que un extraño tocara su puerta y escupiera su nombre sin más.

"Vaya niño extraño" se dijo la adolescente al recordar eso mientras ponía su mano en la frente y luego subía la mano para alborotar un poco su cabellera azul. Se desasía de ideas.

Pero sin dudas también sentía un amplio interés por el que se hacía llamar Steven. Le intrigaba el hecho de que hubiera tocado su puerta. Se dijo ella que era su vecino, ¿pero que le aseguraba eso?

Igual era un tipo perdido, un vendedor de algo, un cazador psicopata que buscaba a su presa, alguien que a estado perdidamente enamorado de ella o quizás ¡un Alien!

Lapis podía crearle toda un historia y toda una personalidad con la primera impresión que tuvo de el.

"Tal vez tocó la puerta, porque me considera su mejor amiga de verano, me vio en uno de sus sueños como una gema preciosa del espacio de una galaxia lejana. Una que se involucro accidentalmente en una revolución y estuvo en un espejo por millones de años atrapada, y el me libero de tal encierro, el siendo un híbrido dulce y considerado, el me entregó su amistad, la libertad y... ".

"Creo que si estoy soñando".

De repente, escucho el sonido de algo atrás suyo. Alguien estaba atrás de la puerta, y Lapis al escuchar eso, se paró de donde estaba sentada y miro por la mirilla, observó al jovencito aquel dejando una nota y un plato de galletas. Las colocaba con cuidado esbozando una leve sonrisa y luego se iba a la puerta de al frente de su departamento, y entraba. Solo para que después la adolescente de cabellera azul abriera la puerta, volteara a los lados por si venía algo o alguien, agarrara aquello que dejo para que después de un lapso corto, se encerrará de nuevo en casa.

Se quedó en silencio observando el plato de galletas junto a la nota, se sintió nerviosa de nuevo unos segundos, le temblaron un poco las manos con algo de emoción. Miro al frente, observó los muebles de casa, casi todos ellos con protecciones en las puntas y bordes. Solo en los más peligrosos, por si a Lapis le daba un ataque de sueño así por nomas, y caía dormida al sueño y no se lesionara ni nada.

Al observar todo eso, logró calmarse. Se levantó y suspiro, camino hasta la sala que hace un rato se encontraba limpiando, escucho a su padre quejarse, probablemente se golpeó, y se sentó al frente del sillón en la alfombra circular. Puso el plato con galletas en el sillón, agarró la carta y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Los abrió y agarro la nota, y se sorprendió un poco al tomarla. Recordaba la nota más chica, miró mal parece, y también el mensaje era mayor al que recordaba, ahora se veía abismal. ¿Cuantas palabras eran? Más de 2000 en letra pequeña y bien ordenada.

Se concentró en la hoja, en las letras y comenzó a leer: "Lapis Lazuli, querida. Creo que probablemente ya no me recuerdes, pero quiero decirte algo extremadamente importante. ¿Recuerdas a Jasper? ¿Si? ¿No? Pues ten cuidado con ella. La he visto merodeando tu casa y no planea nada bueno amiga del alma."

Lapis volteó a sus alrededores. Que era eso, sus manos temblaban, estaba nerviosa y algo intrigada.

"No sé qué ocurre, pero ten cuidado. Han sido días en los que está por ahí. La mire guardar algo en su bolsillo el otro día. Una navaja tal vez, un mechero probablemente. Ten cuidado, yo te ayudaré, pero ponte alerta, probablemente te está observando en este momento".

Tiro la nota. ¿Por donde? ¿Ventanas? ¿Cámaras? ¿Está ahí? ¡¿Escondida en la casa?!

—Toca violentamente tres veces mi puerta si quieres respuestas y ayuda —era la voz del jovencito, resonando en todo su departamento.

De dónde salía ¡Jesus! Tenía que hacerle caso. Prepararse para luchar, armarse hasta los dientes y buscar un escondite. Hacer un fuerte con El Niño aquel, comprar comida para varios días y esperar el momento para enfrentar a Jasper.

Que bueno que le había, río un poco, no la atacaría de sorpresa.

—¡JASPER! ¡Se que me miras oíste! ¡No perderé! ¡Te venceré! -termino y sonrió con victoria.

Ya la recordaba a ella, y también esa tal Peridot. Vaya que le dieron problemas. Es más... ¿Y si eran amigas esas dos? ¿Y si lo planearon todo? ¡Conspiraban! Claro.

—¡Cobardes! ¡Ataquen una a una desgraciadas!

"Al menos tengo a Steven" pensó con satisfacción. "Que jovencito más simpático" pensó. "El me ayuda, solo fue a mí por qué le importo" se abrazó así misma y un tenue rubor llego a sus mejillas.

—El es mi amigo —se murmuró —¡Mi amigo! —gritó —¡¿Escuchaste Papa?!

—¡Claro hija! ¡Eres asombrosa!

—¡JA! ¡Lo sé!

—¡Eres mi orgullo!

—Oh gracias —bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

Es hora, es la hora de pelear, de seguir, de luchar. Se guardó la carta en su bolsillo. Miro el sofá de color naranja rectangular, su muebles de madera elegantes, y corrió a la puerta. La abrió, pasó a la puerta de sus vecinos, y golpeó salvajemente está tres veces.

La puerta se abrió junto con un resplandor. Se escucharon las trompetas, tambores, platillos, coros, un canto angelical, arpas, una orquesta estaba ahí. Pareciera que algún ser divino saldría de repente en frente a sus ojos. Y cuando la luz comenzó a hacerse intensa, se cegó de repente por unos segundos, hasta que pudo ver de nuevo conforme la luz blanca se disipaba.

La luz se fue, Lapis abrió los ojos, se paro con rapidez, corrío prácticamente hasta la puerta, la abrió y se dirigió a la entrada de sus vecinos y luego toco tres veces salvajemente.

La puerta se abrió en corto lapso y se encontró con un hombre grande, amigable rostro, cabello largo y calvicie en parte del cráneo. Una vestimenta cómoda y dominguera y con una taza de café en su mano derecha.

"Qué cosas oye."

•—•

"Disculpe el atrevimiento, espero no haberla molestado o incomodado, no debí de tocar la puerta tan pronto.

Mi nombre es Steven DeMayo, me mudé con mi padre Greg y aquí estamos por cualquier cosa que necesiten. Espero acepte estas galletas como una disculpa."


	3. ¿Cómo interactuar?

Lapis esperaba en uno de los sillones del departamento mientras miraba curiosa las marcas delineadas con formas cuadradas que había en la pared, esas que indicaban que anteriormente cuadros de alguna familia anterior yacían en aquel lugar. Imagino por un momento a los antiguos inquilinos, reunidos con sus familiares, posando con caras serias ante la cámara, sin una sola sonrisa y ninguna una expresión agradable de ellos. Los imagino así gracias al ver el tapizado de la pared, que si bien no era antiguo puesto no estaba tan deteriorado, se veía de un estilo completamente viejo, con colores grises, blancas líneas verticales delgadas y un verde insípido espantoso que mataría el animo a cualquiera o si bien, harían que se suicidaran del aburrimiento, orden y silencio, que inspirara. Esto según como la soñadora Lazuli lo observaba.

Hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño tan solo observó esto, su vista la dirigió al piso de madera algo polvoriento donde encontró cajas de cartón abiertas en donde emergían objetos destinados al hogar. Algunas cosas desataron su curiosidad, como una lámpara peculiar roja y algunos libros con portadas sumamente interesantes, tipo coloridas psicodélicas. No vió mas y levantó la mirada, analizó más la sala mientras trataba de recordar por que estaba ahí, y es que, ahora, no podía recordarlo.

Confundida brotó su cabello azul con sus dos manos, suspiró y hizo un sonido de trompetilla con los labios. "¿Qué diablos hago aquí?" se preguntó, "Esto no es un sueño, mis sueños no lucen tan aburridos... " se dijo extrañada de la situación y un poco orgullosa de confirmar tal cosa a decir verdad.

No hace mucho tocó salvajemente la puerta de ese departamento, se encontró con un adulto, el cual le abrió la puerta y preguntó por Steven diciendo que había aceptado su invitación, y que daba gracias por las galletas y los consejos que le había ofrecido. El tipo de edad mediana, a pesar de estar algo confundido por los intensos golpes que dio a la puerta, y con la apariencia de ella, la cuál daba un aire de alguien un poco fuera de sus cabales, la hizo pasar dándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y dijo que iría por Steven el cual informó, estaba en su cuarto.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso... ? Parecía que una eternidad por lo menos.

Miró a uno de los marcos de una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo con varias habitaciones. Por ahí fue aquel señor, y ahora entre espera y demás, aprovecho la soledad para encontrar respuesta del por qué de su estadía en ese lugar.

Una conspiración la hizo entrar si bien recuerda, un sentimiento de persecución y una invitación de aquel jovencito de cabellera rizada negra, pero solo eso, todo era confuso, como si de recordar un sueño se tratara, los motivos eran muy inciertos. Aunque, ahora al observar toda el asunto, no tardo en extrañarse de tal lugar que se encontraba. Probablemente había sido llevada ahí en primer lugar con algún truco hipnótico, y ahora esperaba los instrumentos de tortura con los que la iban a hacer sufrir. Era eso, o era un plan para fugarse, armarse, e ir de banco a banco, asaltando todo y escapando de la policía al puro estilo de algún Bonnie & Clyde.

Lapis sacudió un poco su cabeza, la idea de estar metida en uno de sus sueños le abordó de nuevo al imaginar ese tipo de escenarios, pero, no sabía muy bien si esto era verdad o solo pura paranoia suya. De de repente sintió ciertos nervios al ver que pronto aquel que se hacía llamar Steven, iba ir con ella. Por como iba la cosa, sabía que tan solo él se sentaría a un lado suyo, de repente le darían uno de esos momentos en los que su voz comenzariá a fallarle, que empezaría a tartamudear o simplemente suspiraría de una manera inusual. Y justo cuando veía la puerta para salir corriendo de ahí en busca de su padre, que por cierto se molestaría mucho si supiera que salió de casa. Antes de eso suspiró y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse.

"Piensa Lazuli" se dijo, "Piensa y tranquilízate, recuerda todo de nuevo... ". Rememoró todas las escenas del principio a este punto con detenimiento. Una vez lo hizo y no encontrar nada coherente, decidió abrir los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos el cuarto cambio abruptamente, el polvo y las cajas desaparecieron, el tapizado horrible de las paredes también y ahora estaban pintadas de un rojo sangre, la luz de la habitación ahora era roja también, dándole un toque que ella catalogaría como maligno. Había neblina en el piso, en el lugar de la habitación donde el señor se había metido, emergía una risa demoníaca que parecía acercarse poco a poco a donde se encontraba.

El pánico la hizo levantarse del sillón cuando miró una sombra gigante dirigiéndose a ella, y justo cuando iba gritar para pedir auxilio, sintió como el piso comenzaba a moverse con demencia, haciéndola caer. "¡Oh mierda!" gritó, el movimiento se hizo más acelerado a tal punto que el piso de madera comenzó a crujir y a despedazarse poco a poco. Sintió miedo, preocupación, angustia. Se cayó y terminó en el suelo cuando el sillón estaba a punto de caer gracias a que la madera estaba en su punto más frágil y cerró los ojos con intensidad, al momento de sentir como todo el piso se colapsaba, para después mientras caía en una oscuridad interminable, abrirlos... Ella se encontraba en la esquina del sillón, todo seguía aburrido y al frente de ella un jovencito de cabellera rizada la miraba con sus ojos negros llenos de curiosidad.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —sonrió —Disculpa si me tarde demasiado.

Ella ignoró sus palabras y solo se quedó mirándolo, observando sus facciones, su nariz, los pocos mechones de cabello que se colaban a su rostro, sus cejas y sus ojos negros.

—Y discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, soy nuevo aquí y quería conocer los alrededores y su gente. Mi madre siempre decía que eso era necesario para fomentar una buena convivencia —se sobó un poco su cabellera rizada —Así que... Espero y eso no te haya hecho enojar... —el la siguió mirando, y al no escuchar respuesta, se acercó más y le habló de nuevo —¿Estas bien? Si quieres te dejo dormir otro rato. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Agua o jugó? No tenemos ese último, pero puedo ir a comprar... Si, eso estaría bien, creo...

—¿Qué... ? —preguntó con un tono tenue, casi silencioso.

—Digo, yo solo decía... —se acercó un poco más —Al menos que quieras otra cosa... —se acercó otro poquito más y miró a la soñadora.

Lapis abrió los ojos intensamente, se puso roja con aquella cercanía, se levantó nerviosamente queriéndose alejar y termino por caerse al piso estando anteriormente al borde del sillón.

—¡Agh! —soltó un quejido y comenzó a sobarse la nuca —Mierda... —soltó y desde el suelo vio al chico de cabellera rizada asomándose desde el sillón con aquella mirada curiosa, para que después se levantara y se dirigiera a ella.

Lapis al ver esto, buscó alejarse y sentarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Steven acercándosele.

—¿Bien... ? ¿Como voy a estar bien niño? —se levantó del suelo y dio unos pasos hacía atrás —Si me despiertas así como así, y luego estando así, tan así de cerca...

—¿Cómo?

—Te acercas demasiado, invades mi espacio personal, ¿sabes? —dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ohh... —Steven y entrelazó sus manos y bajo un poco la cabeza —Discúlpame por eso... La gente siempre me ha dicho acerca de eso, del espacio personal y esas cosas... Es que se me olvida y bueno, eso... —miró al suelo y agregó —Enserio lo siento...

—Ya, disculpa aceptada. No es nada.

—Gracias —dijo y sonrió —Y discúlpame por despertarte también.

—No pasa nada, al contrario gracias por despertarme, detesto quedarme dormida.

—Oh, también a mi. No me gusta perderme el día aveces por quedarme de repente dormido, trato de resistir, pero simplemente no se puede aveces. Y más los días de calor en verano, ahí siempre termino dormido si me quedo en un lugar cómodo y eso. Luego uno despierta cuando ya es de noche, y se da cuenta que ha perdido todo el día gracias a que... —Steven siguió hablando durante un rato más y Lapis se quedó mirándolo.

No podía recordar la última vez que converso con alguien, claro que no contaba su padre y las personas que brindan servicios, o mucho menos a alguien que le haya hablado de una manera tan devota. Parecería que algo así no le gustaría, pero no le pareció malo realmente. Le gustó un poco que se expresara y compartiera ciertamente.

"Steven es extraño... " pensó Lapis mientras veía sus ojos negros llenándose de una emoción incalculable, junto a una que otra sonrisita.

—Y mi padre tuvo que levantarme ya que...

—Mi nombre es Lapis —soltó la soñadora interrumpiéndolo.

El rizado la observó unos segundos con sus ojos curiosos. Hubo contacto visual y la joven de cabellera azul desvió un poco la mirada nerviosa y levemente ruborizada de esto. No se sonrió, y Lapis al ver aquello de reojo, levantó el rostro y correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Es placer Lapis, soy Steven Demayo, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—Si, lo sé niño.

—Y apenas me estoy mudando. ¿Quisieras ver mi nueva habitación? Podrías darme unos consejos si quieres. Mira ven —dijo y tomó la mano de Lapis.

Steven llevó a Lapis a su cuarto de la mano, el padre de él los saludó cuando pasaron por el pasillo, y apenas entraron a la habitación, el rizado se dedicó a explicar lo que quería hacer.

La pintura era blanca, había cajas de cartón en el suelo, pero no había polvo como en la sala, probablemente ya había barrido. Habían uno que otro mueble y un pequeño escritorio en una de las esquinas del cuarto, y cerca de este, había una ventana que daba para ver la calle. Su cama ya estaba puesta, estaba organizada y algunas cobijas dobladas yacían arriba de esta.

La soñadora se sentó en la cama y observó las cosas que Steven le comenzaba a mostrar. Un despertador en forma de una gato-galleta, algunos discos de música, vinilos, un tocador de discos, el cual conectó y reprodujo una canción mientras hablaba acerca de la guitarra suave y el bajo agradable. Lapis sonrió con algunos de sus comentarios y se acosto por completo en la cama a la vez que seguía escuchando a Steven cuando cambio de tema de nuevo. De repente la música y su voz resultaron muy tranquilas, y sus párpados empezaron a pesarle de una manera que resultaba agradable.

—¿Qué te parece Led Zeppelin? Estos me los regaló mi papá. El es un amante de la música. De hecho nos mudamos aquí por eso, él es un compositor y aquí le resultaba más fácil lo de... componer creo... Además porque queríamos tener... —se tomó un silencio de unos segundos, sus ojos se vieron tristes mientras miraba los discos y aclaro un poco su garganta —Queríamos tener un nuevo inicio... —dijo y sonrió —Así como en las películas...

Solo se escuchó la música sonar. Steven dejó los discos y volteó curioso hacia la cama en donde Lapis se encontraba.

Miró su cabellera azul, su rostro sumamente tranquilo como si de repente estuviera en una paz absoluta, y tenía los ojos cerrados por completo. Estaba dormida, soñaba con quien sabe que cosa, pero podía asegurarse que era algo agradable. Steven se sonrojó al mirarla, se levantó de donde yacía sentado, agarro una cobija y luego la tapó.


End file.
